Eavesdropping
by simsperson56
Summary: Mr. Peabody built two walkie-talkie collars in his spare time. Unfortunately for him, Sherman and Penny get their hands on one of the collars, and they end up eavesdropping on Mr. Peabody.


**I saw Mr. Peabody and Sherman recently, and I really liked it! So I got this idea for a one-shot that I thought would be pretty funny. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sherman and Penny sat in Sherman's room, bored out of their minds. Penny's parents weren't due to pick her up for three more hours, and they were already bored.

It was Sunday afternoon. The birds were chirping and the skies were a bright blue outside. But that didn't help Sherman and Penny's mood.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Sherman asked.

"Nope," Penny replied.

"Hide-and-seek?" Sherman questioned.

"No."

"Tag?"

"We've played that twice already."

Sherman and Penny stayed silent for a while. They have tried playing every game they wanted to, but they got bored after about five minutes. Nothing seemed to be any fun.

"Ugh!" Penny moaned, breaking the silence. "There's nothing to do!"

"Maybe we should leave the room," Sherman suggested. "Might give us an idea."

"Sure, let's go," said Penny.

The two kids left Sherman's room, wandering into the living room, where Sherman's father was watching TV.

"Hey guys," Mr. Peabody greeted. "What are you doing?"

"We're bored," Sherman moaned.

"Why don't you just play hide-and-seek? Or tag?"

"Tried those, got bored," Penny stated.

"Wait, what's that on your neck?" Sherman blurted, changing the subject.

There was a black metal collar on Mr. Peabody's neck. It looked like an ordinary collar, except for the fact that there was a blinking green light and a switch on the side of it.

"Oh this?" said Mr. Peabody, pointing to the collar. "It's just something I crafted in my spare time."

"What's it for?" Penny asked.

"It's basically like a walkie-talkie," he replied. "I just need to craft another one. I'm wearing this one to make sure it's comfortable."

Sherman sighed in boredom. "I'm going back to my room."

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Penny yelled, running in the opposite direction. She didn't seem to be bored anymore.

Sherman ran into his room and shut the door behind him. He flopped onto his bed, awaiting Penny's return.

* * *

It took over ten minutes, but Penny came back. She knocked on the door and came into Sherman's room, with a rather mischievous grin on her face.

"What took you so long?" Sherman asked.

"Never mind that!" Penny yelled. Then she lowered her voice. "Look what I found!" She was holding another collar that looked exactly like the one Mr. Peabody was wearing.

Sherman was pretty upset about that. "But Mr. Peabody said he still needed to make another collar!"

"He's just saying that! He doesn't want you to know about it," Penny said.

"So why'd you bring it here?" Sherman questioned.

Penny jumped on the bed and sat next to Sherman. "I snuck a peek at Mr. Peabody's collar. It's set to talk! This one's set to Receive!"

Sherman did not move a muscle.

"Don't you know what this means?" Penny asked excitedly, trying not to raise her voice too much.

"Well-"

Penny didn't let him finish. "It means we can hear everything Mr. Peabody says, but he can't hear us! We can eavesdrop on him!"

"What? Spying on Mr. Peabody? Are you sure about this?" Sherman said with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"But Mr. Peabody says that-"

"Forget what Mr. Peabody says!" Penny exclaimed, cutting Sherman off again. "Haven't you always wanted to know what Mr. Peabody says about you when you're not around?"

"Well, I do now!" Sherman squealed. He jumped off of his bed and grabbed a blue notebook and a pen which were lying on his dresser. "I'll use this to jot down anything interesting," he said.

Penny didn't say anything, but smiled. She pressed the power button on the collar. The green light started flashing. The sound of pots and pans became audible.

"He must be cooking," Penny stated.

They could hear sizzling coming through the speaker. Every once in a while, the sizzling stopped for a couple seconds, only to start again later.

"Sherman and Penny are going to love this grilled cheese," Mr. Peabody said.

Penny piped up. "Grilled cheese!" she announced.

"Our first information!" Sherman declared, grabbing the pen and writing 'grilled cheese' into the notebook.

After a few minutes, Mr. Peabody called the kids to come eat dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Sherman and Penny instantly proceeded to eavesdrop on Mr. Peabody some more. Unfortunately, they didn't get lucky this time. The only thing they heard was Mr. Peabody watching TV again, mumbling to himself every now and then. But he didn't say anything interesting. After one hour, Sherman's notebook still had nothing written in it, other than 'grilled cheese'.

"One whole hour of boring," Sherman moaned.

"Mr. Peabody really isn't all that interesting, is he?" said Penny.

"Nope," Sherman agreed. "He mumbles to himself a lot, though."

Mr. Peabody's voice became audible again on the speaker. "Is there anything on the news tonight?" he asked himself.

"Ugh..." the kids groaned.

"Does your dad say _anything_ interesting?" Penny whined.

"Maybe I should go get the other collar. See if it works." Mr. Peabody said.

"Uh oh," Penny said, a scared look appearing on her face.

"Where'd you find that thing anyways?" Sherman asked.

"In the medicine cabinet," Penny replied.

Sure enough, they could hear the cabinet door opening. "Huh?" said Mr. Peabody. "Where's the collar?"

"Oh man, we are screwed!" Sherman moaned.

Mr. Peabody started moving stuff around, looking for the other collar. "I swear, I left it right here!"

Sherman and Penny could feel their stomachs being squeezed into a little ball. They weren't even sure if they were breathing. After thirty long, painful seconds of hearing Mr. Peabody looking for his collar, it was becoming clear that Sherman and Penny were about to be in hot water.

"Hmm, maybe I didn't leave it here," said Mr. Peabody.

Sherman and Penny breathed a collective sigh of relief. "That was close," Penny said.

"Sherman and Penny have been awfully quiet," Mr. Peabody spoke. "Maybe I should check on them."

Penny instantly jolted into reality. "Crap! Mr. Peabody's coming!"

"Stop jinxing things!" Sherman complained.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Penny hissed. "Hide the collar!"

Without saying anything, Sherman grabbed the collar and tossed it into his dresser so it was hidden.

Mr. Peabody knocked on the door and came into Sherman's room. "You guys okay?" he asked.

Unfortunately for the kids, Mr. Peabody's voice was still audible from Sherman's dresser. Any chance of hiding the eavesdropping thing now was gone.

"You idiot!" Penny complained to Sherman, forgetting that Mr. Peabody was standing about three feet away. "You forgot to turn the collar _off_?"

"Um, oops?" Sherman said, trying to keep a straight face.

Penny gave Sherman a very dirty look. If looks could kill, Sherman would be dead by now.

"Wait, what is going on?" Mr. Peabody asked sternly. "And what's that noise?"

"Nothing!" Penny responded. "You must be hearing things!"

"Yeah! You're probably hearing things!" Sherman chimed in.

Mr. Peabody wasn't buying it. Without saying anything, he walked over to Sherman's dresser, opened the drawer, and pulled out the collar.

Oops.

"You two are in so much trouble."

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**Goodbye for now.**


End file.
